


Business Trip

by Accal1a



Series: Exploration [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Edgeplay, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Magnus goes away on a trip but leaves Alec a little something to remember him by.





	Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the wonderful: [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). The ending prompted by the equally wonderful: [bcnedrah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcnedrah/pseuds/bcnedrah).

“Do you have to go?” Alec asked, a hint of a whine in his voice.

Magnus walked over to where Alec was standing and pulled him in for a kiss. It was long and languid and Alec lost himself in it, as he always did.

“That's not helping.” Alec said as they came up for air.

“I wouldn't want you to forget me.” Magnus replied, winking and cheekily pinching Alec's bottom at the same time.

“Impossible.” Alec said, laughing.

Magnus finished packing and after a few more kisses which frustratingly didn't devolve into anything else, Magnus declared that he really did have to go.

Alec groaned in frustration. “Fine.”

Magnus opened a portal and just as he stepped through, he heard Alec call.

“I'll just have to look after myself while you're gone!”

Magnus smiled into the vortex. Alec had no idea.

~~~

The second evening that Magnus was away, Alec was feeling bored, and horny if he was completely honest with himself. He'd never been one for masturbation, although he had tried it on occasion, most often after he'd seen a ridiculously attractive shadowhunter visiting from a different institute, and lost his train of thought. That night though, he thought he'd give it another go.

He moved into their bedroom, stripping his clothes off until he was naked, slipping between the silken sheets of the bed that him and Magnus shared. He resolutely _did not_ pull Magnus' pillow closer so that he could smell him whilst he was touching himself.

When he moved the pillow, something caught his eye underneath it. There was a small black box under Magnus' pillow, about the size of a CD case, but thicker. It was wrapped in grey material with a purple satin bow. The small tag on it read ' _Open Me_ ' in Magnus' elegant script.

Alec smiled slightly to himself, sitting up so that he could open it, chuckling softly at the showmanship involved. He was pretty sure that the present hadn't been under the pillow that he absolutely was not hugging last night whilst he slept. Which meant that Magnus had deliberately portalled back to leave the gift there and then disappeared again. Alec spent a moment being put out by the fact that he hadn't got to see Magnus when he'd visited, but curiosity tempered that feeling.

The satin felt soft under his fingers and Alec couldn't help but think of the silken ropes that Magnus used to tie him to the bed during some of their games. His length grew at the mere suggestion of their games and he blushed as he thought of the fact Magnus had yet to get him back for his exhibitionist game they played last. He wondered what Magnus would think up whilst he was away. He wasn't sure he wanted to know...except he really wanted to know. He was sure that was part of the reason that Magnus had used that particular fabric. _The tease_. 

When the box was open, Alec stared down at the item inside it, picking it up and wondering what the flat disk was for. It was about half the size of a CD and only slightly thicker. Alec turned it over and over in his hands and he felt the material start to heat up. 

He looked back down into the box and saw another note in the bottom. 

_Think of me ;)_

Oh. _Oh_. Alec was suddenly half hard before anything had even happened. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Was Magnus saying...

Alec gasped as he felt a soft kiss behind his ear. He turned but there was nothing there. The kisses went down his neck, in just the way he liked. He could imagine Magnus there doing just that. This was new and he could already tell he was going to love it as much as he was going to hate it.

 _Think of me_. Alec racked his brain for what he should be thinking of. What would he want Magnus to be doing to him if he were here? More of this, obviously. 

Alec arched off the bed when he felt a bite directly on his deflect rune, just the way he liked it. He felt a lick tracing the rune and then a cool breath of air, the chill making him keen in the back of his throat. 'Magnus' had barely touched him and he was already so turned on he could barely think.

After a few moments, with nothing more assaulting his senses, he calmed down enough to think rationally. He sat up on the bed where he had fallen, leaning his hands back on the mattress and surveyed the room. If Magnus were here, what would he want?

Alec looked over at the doorway, and thought about a fantasy that he had been having recently. One where he had been strung up in that doorway, while Magnus had his wicked way with him. 

No sooner had he had that thought, he felt a pull towards the doorway. It was difficult to explain, like he was being tugged everywhere all at once, his entire body being pulled in that direction. When the pressure became too much, and when curiosity got the better of him,he got off the bed, walking towards the door. Experimentally, he tried to turn away from the door but it was as if he were hitting a wall. _This was going to be so good. This was going to be so bad._

When Alec got to the doorway, the magic seemed to dissipate and he found himself feeling a little silly just standing there completely naked. A soft breeze blew in from the open window on to his heated skin and suddenly he was back and thinking about his fantasy, thinking about Magnus tying him to this doorway and only letting him have what he deigned to give him.

Moments later, Alec felt his wrists snap together and when he tried to separate them, nothing happened. His arousal amped up a notch when he felt his inherent helplessness. After only a moment, his wrists were pulled above his head until they were somehow secured to the door jamb. Alec tried to move them away, but couldn't. All he could do was cling to the door frame with his fingertips as his legs were spread and secured to the sides of the door as well.

He was now completely at the magic's mercy, and by the Angel he couldn't help but love it.

Nothing happened once he was tied, apart from his almost unbearable hardness already. The magic had hardly touched him and he was already a mess, thinking of all the things it might do to him. It took him a moment to remember he was supposed to be thinking of his fantasy. As soon as his mind was brought back to that, he felt a delicate kiss behind his right ear, followed by a sucking on his skin. Vaguely he wondered whether one could get hickeys from magic.

The maddeningly soft kisses continued down his neck and chest, thoroughly ignoring the area that he wanted to be kissed, all the way down to his ankle. No sooner had those kisses stopped, they began again, this time down the left side of his body.

Alec was panting with need and he hadn't even been properly touched yet. He hated that he loved this so much. Hated that Magnus knew he loved this sort of teasing. He knew that Magnus would move down to his arousal at this point, giving it some attention but not nearly enough.

Despite the fact that Alec had just thought that, and should have realised what was about to happen, he still jumped when he felt a phantom hand on his member. It stroked him from root to tip twice, then disappeared.

Alec moaned. Magnus always did this. _He hated it. He loved it_.

The maddeningly soft kisses started up again and he struggled against the bonds holding him, wanting more than just that.

Seconds later, he felt a presence at his entrance. He had both hated and loved it when Magnus had strapped him down to the breakfast table and the frustration he had felt in not being able to move a muscle.

He let his mind wander off into imagining the eventful breakfast of a few weeks ago and before he had realised it was happening, he had what felt like a finger entering him, stretching him. He clenched down on the intrusion but it was exactly like before. It was as if there was nothing there. Later, he'd work out just how that was physically possible, but right now he could barely think straight, let alone work out just how Magnus' magic was doing what it appeared to be doing.

He thought about how much he would want a hand on his cock at this moment, stroking him so slowly it was almost pointless, how it would make him buck up into the hand that was there. He thought about how after a while, a second finger would be added and then a third and all the while the pressure would be increasing. 

Every thought he had was transferred into the magic, anything he wanted, any passing thought he had. He'd never felt so in control at the same time as being utterly powerless. It was maddeningly good. It was maddeningly bad.

Alec thought about how, around this point, Magnus would check in on him, ask if he was okay. And the moment he did, all ministrations stopped and it allowed him a second to think. He was still achingly hard, but at least had the ability to form words.

“I'm fine.” Alec rasped out, thinking about the smile that Magnus would have given him back when he'd said that, thinking about how Magnus would have let that smile drop, smirked and then got back into character. Alec found himself smiling too, thinking about the beautiful shade of Magnus' eyes.

Alec felt two hands stroke down his chest, stopping at his nipples. The caress was soft and he closed his eyes, lost in the sensation. The soothing stroke down his chest stopped the moment he thought about how cheeky Magnus would be at that point and how he would have lulled him into a false sense of security. Magnus would smirk at him and then very casually just move his hands up to his nipples, rolling them in his lithe fingers. He thought about how they would have been rolled and then tweaked, drawing him ever closer to an orgasm that he just _knew_ he wasn't getting any time soon.

Alec flung his head back in ecstasy and his neck was suddenly a target for the magic. He heard himself moaning in the back of his throat, totally lost to the sensations on his throat and nipples as what felt like a hickey was sucked directly in the centre of his deflect rune. He felt the arousal all the way down into his toes. His neck and arousal seemed linked, the more he was assaulted on and around his rune, the harder he got. He knew he was moaning wantonly but he absolutely could not bring himself to care even a little bit.

Without much conscious thought, he imagined the magic going back inside him at another agonisingly slow pace. He then imagined the magic speeding up and slowing down as he panted with need. It didn't disappoint. If he could get this thoughts under control, if the magic would just give him one second to think, he thought he would be okay. As it was, he felt his body pulling against the ties that held him, becoming more turned on the more he was unable to move. 

He knew that technically, Magnus' fingers could be inside him and they could be stroking his cock and he could be sucking on his nipples all at the same time, but it wasn't something Magnus had ever done all at once. Suddenly Alec wanted him to. This was amazing, and he was going to get Magnus back for this, but he wanted Magnus here, wanted Magnus' hands to be on his skin, wanted him to see him fall apart like this.

The magic inside him brushed up against the bundle of nerves and Alec jumped, surprised and suddenly much more aroused than he had been moments ago. He hadn't thought that that was possible, so he was both impressed and overwhelmed by the feelings assaulting him. He moaned out long and low, blushing slightly after he heard himself. _He was going to kill Magnus for this. He was going to praise Magnus for the innovation of this._

The magic seemed to know exactly what he needed, exactly what he wanted, and it was only a few minutes later that he felt himself approaching the orgasm that he sought. He continued to struggle against the invisible bonds and every time he did, he felt like another jolt of energy went directly to his arousal. A direct result of the knowledge of his own helplessness. He could barely think straight he was so turned on.

Mere moments before all of the magic attacking him caused him to orgasm, everything stopped. He groaned, twisting in his bonds, attempting to garner some much needed friction from the presence inside him. Like before, although he could feel it's girth, when he clenched, it was like there was nothing there. He thrust his hips, as if the very air could push him over the edge.

Once he'd calmed down a bit, the magic seeming to know the exact amount of time he needed to become slightly more coherent, it started up again at a tortuously slow pace. 

Alec felt the magic tweak each nipple in turn, somehow rubbing them between phantom fingers. He looked down and couldn't see anything. Somehow that was worse, that he was getting these feelings from apparently nothing. On a particularly sharp pinch he leant his head back, pulling on the ties that bound him. 

As soon as that happened he felt a slow lick along the length of his deflect rune and he gasped, feeling the familiar feelings of abandon that he always got when this particular portion of his body was targeted. Whilst his head was tilted back, he felt another lick and then a slow and steady breath of air, turning his neck icy cold but his body fiery hot. He struggled, trying to get away from the feeling but the bonds gave him no quarter.

He buried his face in the side of his left arm, as if that action could stop the assault on his senses, but the magic seemed to have other ideas. It continued it's assault, tracing his deflect rune and then moving on to the others, tracing each of his runes in turn with the magic tongue and somehow blowing cold air on it afterwards. He could hear himself keening in the back of his throat, but he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed. He couldn't stop the noise if he'd tried. He couldn't think straight. _He hated this. He loved this._

Out of nowhere, he felt as if his manhood was licked from root to tip, the phantom tongue then swirled around the head of his arousal and disappeared. He had jumped, letting out a another moan. He thrust his hips forward impotently, chasing the feeling he had just experienced, but nothing happened. There was nothing there.

The magic seemed to know that he needed a breather, because it stopped all ministrations until Alec started to think about all the ways he was going to get back at Magnus after this was over.

As soon as the thoughts came crowding in, he started to imagine all of the things that Magnus would now be doing to him now the magic had retreated. As if a switch had been flicked, the magic started to enact some of it out and it finally dawned on him what was happening. He was controlling this.

What was worse was that he couldn't stop thinking about how Magnus would edge him until he could barely think straight, then whisper something dirty in his ear and let him finally get his release. No matter how much he thought about other things, his thoughts always came back to that, which wasn't helping his situation, _at all_.

The magic started up again, a tortuously slow pace, causing a glorious friction across his member but nowhere near enough for him to get the release he so craved. If he could just get his thoughts off Magnus dragging this out, he might be able to finish, but his thoughts wouldn't let him have that.

He'd almost forgotten the presence inside him, until it moved almost entirely out of him before slamming directly back in, brushing his prostate as if it was specifically tailored to do just that. Alec cried out, his need to come ratcheting up another few notches. It was becoming ridiculous now and yet he _still_ couldn't manage to think about salvation. He couldn't help it. He loved it when Magnus edged him like this, and that's all he could think of. He was clearly his own worst enemy in that regard. If he could just concentrate for long enough, he could get the release he so craved.

It seemed like the magic was losing coherency at the same rate that he was, it was everywhere and nowhere all at once. It seemed to cycle through, stroking his manhood at one moment, tweaking his nipples at another, pounding into him at another. Alec had no idea how he was managing to still be standing upright, and he knew that if he wasn't tied up his legs would have given out by now.

When he was letting out a steady stream of pants, and he could barely form thoughts let alone sentences, the magic seemed to sense that, sense he'd had enough. It sped up all over the place, he was being pumped and thrust into at the same time, his nipples being rolled through invisible hands, his deflect rune the target of a ghostly hickey.

Alec came so hard he could almost see stars. He was milked through the orgasm by the four assaults on his senses all at once. They didn't let up until he was thoroughly dry. His voice was hoarse from shouting, his wrists feeling chafed even though there was nothing holding them that he could see.

When he'd come down from the high, he felt the restraints disappear. He lent one hand on the door frame, head resting against it as he got his breathing under control. He'd just had the best orgasm of his life and Magnus hadn't even properly been here. It didn't seem even remotely fair.

When he thought his legs would comply, he walked back to the bed, getting under the covers. The pull of sleep was strong after his release. Just as he was drifting off, he felt a small kiss to his temple, and he smiled. Magnus was looking after him, even if he wasn't there. 

~~~

Alec was excited to see Magnus after their three day enforced separation. It was frankly too long without seeing him. And also he could hardly enact his revenge if Magnus wasn't there. He wasn't a warlock. Alec thought it was decidedly sneaky what Magnus had done and he couldn't wait to retaliate.

“Did you enjoy your trip?” Alec asked nonchalantly, standing as soon as Magnus portalled into the loft.

“Did you?” Magnus replied immediately.

Alec was momentarily confused. He hadn't gone anywhere, what was Magnus talking about?

Magnus raised a single eyebrow.

Alec frowned at him for a second before realising what Magnus meant. He blushed and Magnus smiled and walked towards him, hooking his belt loops between his fingers and dragging him closer.

Alec leant in to kiss his boyfriend and seconds before they connected, Magnus spoke into his lips. “I can always tell when my magic is being used, Alexander.”

The rewarding shudder was exactly what Magnus had wanted and he closed the gap between them, kissing Alec deeply.

“Game on.” Alec replied breathlessly once they had separated.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at #5. I've decided to just lean into this now. _sigh_.


End file.
